


Come back to me, my love.

by SpooksAndSpoils



Series: Delltash [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooksAndSpoils/pseuds/SpooksAndSpoils





	Come back to me, my love.

This winter shows me no pity; nor do my gods. They have long abandoned me to my mourning. Am I in mourning? I do not know. If you are truly gone then.. perhaps it is so. The snow falls as putrid liquid spills from my eyes, staining already rosy cheeks in my sorrow. This winter is frigid and brings a loneliness I have not known before. The shroud around my shoulders offers no warmth for my heart. The cold racks my body with shivers alongside my weeping.

I search for you. Still. Amongst the bare branches of the forest, amongst the frozen rivers reflections, amongst my endless dreams. Yet, I find you nowhere. I thought I caught a glimpse of you, but as I reached for you, you were no longer there. Only the hollow memory of your silhouette. Your mourning eyes haunt me even as I wake. Do you watch me weep for you? Do you dream of me as well? I have been forlorn and lovelorn for much too long. My heart aches for you, yearning for your gentle embrace, yearning for your sweet words whispered in hushed tones so that only I may hear. I have not given up on you. So long as my legs may carry me, I will search for you to the ends of this world and back. Even once they give out, I'll crawl on my hands and knees until I lay broken. I will not stop. I will find you and weep into your arms.

If I should return to my caravan, they’d know of my tears. As if they couldn't already here my whimpers and sniveling from out here. The snow isn't much to drown out my waling. Foolish, isn’t it? You once praised me fondly for my strength, but now I have been reduced to a sniveling mess. A heap of tears that breaks every now and then at the thought of your absence. They tell me that you are long gone, devoured by the wolves or the wild. They even whisper it among themselves as if I cannot hear their words. Your name will always draw my attention, no matter how hushed. They do not know you the way that my heart does, for if you were truly gone, it would cease it’s loud beating. I will not listen to their tall tales and speculations of your demise. You are still out there, I know this to be true.

But even now.. As the months and even years pass in a blur… will the flowing of my tears eventually stop? Will my heart eventually harden completely..? Growing cold like that of stone, words of comfort no longer reaching it? I fear I am becoming heartless with your loss, my love. This winter brings me such an emptiness. Perhaps I am losing myself with each step that I search for you. Will I become unrecognizable to you..? Will I still be the woman you remembered? The woman you loved? Remember me so..

Come back to me, my love.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
